


Самая странная ночь в ее жизни

by mizuame



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Gen, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Тихиро считает, что исчерпала свой лимит на чудеса и живет обычной жизнью в Токио. Но однажды, идя домой после работы, она встречает Безликого...
Relationships: Kaonashi/Ogino Chihiro
Kudos: 3





	Самая странная ночь в ее жизни

Она встречает Безликого случайно. Они сталкиваются в темном переулке Токио, где Тихиро отучилась и устроилась на работу. Временный контракт продлевают уже второй раз, и она чувствует себя состоявшимся человеком. Остается только найти мужа. Ей хотелось бы встретить стройного темноглазого мужчину с прямой стрижкой и мягкой улыбкой. Такого, каким она запомнила Хаку. Но чудес не бывает, а если бывают, то только один раз. Она и так много лет надеялась, зная, что это бесполезно: Тихиро уже исчерпала свой лимит на чудеса в этой жизни. Возможно, в следующей…

Безликий молчалив и безэмоционален. Он выглядит в точности таким же полупрозрачным духом, которого она впустила впервые в Призрачные бани. Она замечает его почти сразу: белая маска выделяется на фоне домов и деревьев. Тихиро сначала пугается — скорее от неожиданности, чем из-за самой встречи, — а потом мягко улыбается и кивает ему, как старому знакомому. Он чуть кланяется в ответ. Тихиро поднимает руку в жесте приглашения, и Безликий следует за ней.

Они приходят в небольшую квартирку, что снимает Тихиро неподалеку от станции метро. Места совсем мало, но ей хоромы и не нужны. Она открывает Безликому дверь и дожидается, пока он проплывет через порог. Дух устраивается рядом с маленьким чайным столиком, Тихиро идет делать чай.

Они пьют чай молча. Безликий в принципе никогда ничего не говорит, а Тихиро не хочет спрашивать. Она могла бы задавать вопросы, и получать кивки или отрицание, но не желает ничего знать. Тихиро надеется, что после этого чаепития она отворит дверь, чтобы дух вышел, и он уйдет. Пусть даже и навсегда.

Но все происходит не совсем так, как она ожидала, даже совсем не так. Она начинает подозревать подвох, когда Безликий ставит на стол пустую чашку и протягивает ей несколько золотых камушков. Она отказывается от подарка, как и тогда: куда он ей? Это не деньги, сменять их в мире людей не получится, а в Призрачный она уже никогда не попадет.

Мотая головой на предложение и отодвигая маленькую руку духа, Тихиро опасается, что он обидится на отказ. Но Безликий, кажется, улыбается. Золото исчезает, а дух вдруг увеличивается в размерах и нависает над ней. Глаза его маски, темные, глубокие, оказываются рядом с ее лицом, и она смотрит в них завороженно, не в силах ни пошевелиться, ни сказать ни слова.

Тихиро отмирает, когда понимает, что рука Безликого, уже ставшая почти нормального размера, гладит ее тыльную сторону ладони, а потом поднимается вверх, на плечо и дотрагивается до шеи. Маска сдвигается ниже, будто Безликий вдыхает ее запах, но потом Тихиро снова видит его глазницы, наполненные темной пустотой. Безликий легко толкает ее в плечо и она, поддавшись импульсу, меняет позу.

Они сидели друг напротив друга: Безликий парил в воздухе, а Тихиро сидела на пятках, не желая обидеть духа неформальным приемом. Теперь она уже почти лежит на татами, все также глядя в бездонные глазницы маски. Тихиро и хочет оторваться от них, и не хочет одновременно. Она чувствует: если не испугаться, свершится магия, еще одно чудо, которого она совсем не ожидала. Вопрос лишь в том, готова ли она к чудесам.

Безликий ждет и смотрит на нее. Его намерения очевидны, но принуждать он не будет. Она смотрит на Безликого и не может решиться. Пауза затягивается, а вокруг них образуется звенящая тишина. Наконец, Тихиро закрывает глаза и кивает. Мир вокруг перестает существовать.

Эта ночь — самая странная в ее жизни. Безликий аккуратен, почти невесом, но все же она чувствует каждое прикосновение с пугающей яркостью. Она ощущает, как он касается ее рук, как расстегивает форменный пиджак и блузку, как гладит ее грудь и поддерживает, приподнимая и раздевая полностью. Медленно, не открывая глаз, она погружается в водоворот ощущений.

Когда наступает момент, Тихиро понимает: соитие с богом не похоже ни на что на свете. Она будто погружается в него полностью, растворяясь и перетекая из одного состояния в другое. Она не знает, гладит ли Безликий ее руками или просто поглотил ее тело, давая ощущение защищенности каждому сантиметру кожи, каждой клеточке организма. В какой-то момент она чувствует проникновение члена, хотя вообще не уверена, что у Безликого есть член.

Соитие завершается также медленно и неспешно, как начиналось. Безликий изливается в нее горячим семенем, выходит и потихоньку разрывает контакт. Тихиро начинает чувствовать сначала прохладный воздух, потом шероховатые татами на полу, мягкую ткань одежды, что осталась лежать под рукой. Она будто выныривает из глубины и, услышав свое хриплое дыхание, понимает: все происходило в полной тишине. Безликий поднимается полувидимой тенью и на маске его Тихиро видит удовлетворение. Он кланяется, идет к окну и, выплыв на подоконник, исчезает на фоне огромной луны.

Безликий растворяется, Тихиро садится и смотрит на небо. В какой-то момент она касается рукой живота и понимает: с этого момента она и сама немного бог.


End file.
